With the rise in popularity of mobile gaming, particularly games on touch-screen enabled smartphones and tablet computers, there is a growing demand for mobile games with simplified touch-screen controls. In addition, due to the short attention span of mobile gamers, there is a demand for games that can be played in short time increments. However, such games must still capture the interest of gamers with variety and re-playability. The puzzle game disclosed herewith meets those demands with a simple touch control, a potentially unlimited number of puzzle forms, and a variety of gameplay modes.